


Love Confession Time

by LvBAE



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:29:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25775902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LvBAE/pseuds/LvBAE
Summary: ABO世界下的黑帮AU。黑帮当主Omega双十一兄弟与Alpha杀手熊和Alpha管家猫的故事。BK宽歪双拼，不喜勿入。BK年龄操作（小熊大鹿）
Relationships: Michael Ballack/Miroslav Klose, Toni Kroos/Marco Reus
Kudos: 2





	Love Confession Time

1.  
Toni Kroos已经不记得自己对Michael Ballack说了多少次不要在浑身是血的状态下进入大宅。  
当他刚刚入职成为Die Walküre的管家的时候，第一次看见出任务归来的Michael混着泥土灰尘与血的鞋底踩在大厅的羊毛地毯上时，Toni的心情就像看见昂贵锦缎被绞烂的布料商，震惊之余只想着把对方立即丢到湖里去。从这一刻开始，大宅的新任管家Toni Kroos，踏上了和首席杀手Michael Ballack关于爱护大宅用品准则的漫漫斗争路。  
“现在，立刻，马上，随便找个地方把自己冲干净。否则我就扣下麻醉枪的扳机把你扔到湖里喂鱼。”  
正要踩到地毯现在却不得不抬着一只脚站立的Michael抬起头望着对面举着麻醉枪对准自己的年轻男人。梳着装模作样的背头穿着正经过分的管家三件套，生怕有人不知道他是干这行的。年轻男人的蓝色眼睛冷漠地注视着他，即使作为身经百战的专业杀手Michael也不得不认同这眼神十分具有压迫力。  
很可惜，对他倒是没什么用。  
但是Michael相信Toni干得出来用麻醉枪把他击倒后扔进湖里的事，换句话说，Toni真的干过这件事。作为Die Walküre的王牌杀手中了管家的圈套被撂倒，是他极其少数一件不太光彩的事，即使是因为在一个艰难的任务结束后放松状态下的小小疏忽。任何一个不经意的小细节就能让他们丢掉性命，要不是Miro及时发现，Die Walküre的王牌杀手就会死于因为踩脏地毯这样的可笑小事。不过据Toni所称他只给Michael一个小教训让他记得爱护家具的重要性。  
上帝在上，Michael真的不是故意忘记这点的，就不能体谅一下一个刚刚经历浴血奋战的杀手身心有多疲惫吗！  
Toni Kroos丝毫不退让，对方金鸡独立多久他就举着麻醉枪多久，Michael要是有一分表露出放下脚在地毯上的倾向他就会一边扣动扳机一边朝着对方的脸挥拳。  
“我知道了。”Michael干净利落地收脚往后撤，转身出门。Toni微微愣住，他已经做好和Michael过几招的准备了，没想到对方这次这么好说话。  
不过这样也好，Toni想，这样就不会惊动Miro和Marco，不然又是非常麻烦的展开。年轻的管家往花园走去，准备开始早餐的制作，从先挑新鲜的香草和果蔬开始。  
“我是应该把他扔进湖里的。”，望着被军靴踩烂的菜地，Toni喃喃道。

清晨第一缕阳光从云端冒出时Michael已经踏在卧室的地毯上。既然他不能从大厅穿过，那只好就像以往被Toni阻止后那样选择翻上Miro卧室的阳台进入大宅。  
早上六点，大宅的二楼还是静悄悄的，厚重的丝绒窗帘遮住室内，Michael握上阳台门的把手才想起来万一锁上了该怎么办，一边想着一边下意识将门把手往旁边拉。  
没有锁门。  
风吹进卧室，窗帘也微微扬起，清晨的光线不是很亮，屋内依旧昏暗，安静得像是没有人居住。Micheal闪入房内，军靴悄无声息地踩在柔软的地毯上，未干涸的血液从衣服落到地毯洇开。  
床上凌乱地堆积着枕头和被褥，借助微弱的光线很难看出床上是否有人，Michael皱了皱眉，心想床上这么乱，怕不是那个小金毛昨天晚上跑过来睡。他弯下腰，正准备掀开被子，熟悉的声音在背后响起。  
“回来了？”  
Michael立即收手下意识把手按在腰侧的匕首上，即使是熟悉的声音，杀手自身的警惕性也不会松懈分毫。  
“先去洗澡，血迹都落在我新买的地毯上了。” Miro端着一杯咖啡站在他身后，背光站着看不清他的表情，但直觉告诉Michael对方一定在蹙眉。  
“……好”

温热的流水让Michael 高度绷紧的身体稍微放松，跪坐在他上方的Miro用手温柔地抚过皮肤，把血液洗掉。Miro带有薄茧的双手一寸一寸抚摸过全身，这是照例的“检查”。  
“很好，这次也没有掉一块肉。”Miro的声音听起来心满意足，他的手却在Michael小腹的伤疤上轻轻抚摸。Michael突然抬起手摸Miro的脸，粗糙的肌肤碰触脸颊，温热的水变得微凉，水珠划过下颌又滴落在Michael额头。Miro眨了眨眼睛，反手握住在他脸庞上的那只手，贴紧它，掌心的温度从皮肤传到心底。  
“刚刚那个小子又想把我扔进湖里。”，Michael说。  
“地毯上留有血迹和污渍，Toni这么生气也是很正常的。”, Miro轻柔地梳理杀手的深色卷发，手指缓缓地按摩头皮。Michael舒服得闭上了眼睛，享受着难得的悠闲一刻。  
“那你为什么没有把我丢出去？”  
Miro的动作顿了顿。他垂下眼睫，绿色的眼睛里闪过暧昧不明的情绪。  
“再找一个合格且忠诚的杀手并不是那么容易。”

Marco睡眼惺忪地从床上爬起来，七点，很好，自己还能再睡一会儿。昨天在Miro卧室玩得太久，很晚才被Toni强行背回房，睡眠并不是非常充足。在Miro那里过夜又有什么关系呢？Marco一边伸懒腰一边想，这对于以前的自己来说是非常平常的事情。都是那头黑熊的问题，现在有了帮手就能不让自己和Miro一起睡！  
自从Toni来到家中Marco已经很久没有在下午起床过了。对于习惯日夜颠倒的Marco来说，强制更改生物钟并不好受。要不是Toni的厨艺委实不错且作为抱枕非常舒服，或许他已经成为无数个被解雇的管家中的一员。如果他在和自己玩FIFA的时候多让自己几局就更好了，Marco无不遗憾地想。  
“Marco，起床。”，年轻管家的声音在耳边响起，浅眠中的Marco感知到一只手正揉着自己的头发。“早餐做好了，是黄油蒜香面包配迷迭香煎三文鱼。”  
“我可以睡到中午直接吃土豆甘蓝炖牛肉吗。”，埋在被子里的Marco闷闷地说。  
“不可以。”Toni无情地拒绝，“除非你不想吃汉堡和炸鸡。”  
太残酷了，Marco攥紧了被子，下一秒他突然起身，用被子罩住Toni的头。  
“我——知——道——啦——”  
年轻的男孩们在床上打闹成一片，清凉的晨风吹过纱帘，窗外传来林鸟清脆的鸣声。

或许今天也是美好的一天。

**Author's Note:**

> 黑道大当家/小少爷想向我告白，天才之间的恋爱头脑战！  
> 或许是本文可能性的一种走向。  
> 更有可能性的是作者跑路。


End file.
